song_fiction_and_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden in Plain Sight
'This is a fanfiction for Stephanie Meyer's 'The Host' ' Chapter 1: Hailee "Rays!" I turned at the sound of my name and saw my best friend- or, I should say, what used to be my best friend- running toward me. The sunlight bounced off of Anna's eyes, revealing the alien intelligence behind them. I should probably explain. My name is Hailee Henson. I'm twelve years old. Three years ago, when I was nine, the aliens that call themselves 'souls' took control of the earth. Most of you are probably thinking 'cliche sci-fi take me to your leader' kind of stuff. But that's not it at all. The souls are actually, from what I've seen, just little fluorescent puffle thingies, no bigger than an orange. They're pretty harmless by themselves. But they're a parasitic species. For those of you without the word parasitic in your vocabulary, it means they take control of other bodies to stay alive. Apparently they've taken control of seven other planets with seven other unique species before earth- nicknamed the Bats, Bears, Dolphins, See Weeds, Fire Tasters, Vultures, and Flowers, based on vague comparisons to creatures on this planet. Now, to be honest, the souls do do a good job of taking care of the planet. I've come to the conclusion they are physically unable of emotions such as jealousy or desire, because that's the only way they could have done everything they have- elimanating war, world hunger, disease(though that one's probably on account of their freaky-accurate alien medicines), and so much more. But because of this, as far as I know, at least, every single human mind on the planet has been wiped out and replaced with the souls'. That is, except for mine. The souls were conflicted about putting one of their own in my body. They don't insert teens or adults any more, because of rumored problems with the human minds taking back over. But in the end they figured a nine year old mind would be fairly easy to crush. Well, I certainly showed them. (Figuratively, of course.) Within a few months of a soul (My name is Rays from the Surface) (Shut up, I'm narrating) Yes, that was her, sorry if she interrupts from time to time. But anyways, I took back control of my body within a year of Rays' insertion, and I've been living under her alias for the past two years. I haven't tried to take her out of my head, like what would be most people's first instinct. Because then your eyes stop reflecting and the Seekers (basically like soul cops) come for you and your body is disposed of as defective. But I already have control of my body anyways. So why take the risk? Chapter 2: Rays I first of all apologize for my mind's rude commentary. It isn't supposed to do that. But of course I had to choose the only planet of every one we'd taken where the Hosts, supposed to be inanimate vessels for Souls to live our lives in, stay behind to torment us. My name, as previously stated, is Rays from the Surface. I originate from the planet of the See Weeds, but have lived a life with the Fire Tasters between then and now. I think that after my term on this world is over, I'll return to the See Weeds- The serenity of being rooted in the ground at the bottom of the sea, watching the calm waters and listening to the peaceful stories of other Souls, will be bliss after this nightmare. First six months of trying to live with her bothersome comments in my head, and then losing control of my body all together. (Yes, now you're the bothersome voice) (Will you please not interrupt me?) Our friend proceeded to invite me (well, Hailee pretending to be me) to lunch, which she graciously declined. She'd gotten surprisingly good at imitating the mannerisms of the Souls. 'W'riting 'I'n 'P'rogress Category:The Host Hidden in Plain Sight Category:Fanfictioncontest Category:Nickystellar